Ghana national football team
Ghana | image = | nickname = Black Stars Black Stars of Africa | association = Ghana Football Association (GFA) | confederation = CAF (Africa) | head_coach = Akwasi Appiah | asst_coach = Maxwell Konadu | captain = Asamoah Gyan | most_caps = | top_scorer = Asamoah Gyan (39) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = GHA | fifa_ranking = 37 | highest_fifa_ranking = 14 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 89 | elo_ranking = 32 | highest_elo_ranking = 14 | lowest_elo_ranking = 97 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 3 | world_cup_first_app = 2006 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals: 2010 | regional_cup_name = Africa Cup of Nations | regional_cup_apps = 19 | regional_cup_first_app = 1963 | regional_cup_best = Winners: 1963, 1965, 1978, 1982 |}} The Ghana national football team is the national association football team of Ghana and is controlled by the Ghana Football Association (GFA). History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup Africa Cup of Nations Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad Current squad The following 23 players were named for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Match Date: 9 June 2014 Opposition: Competition: International Friendly Caps and goals correct as of: 31 May 2014, including the match against |caps=21|goals=0|club=Strømsgodset|clubnat=NOR}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=SAF}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Aduana Stars|clubnat=GHA}} |caps=46|goals=1|club=Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=40|goals=0|club=Espérance|clubnat=TUN}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Évian|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Mamelodi Sundowns|clubnat=SAF}} |caps=81|goals=20|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=61|goals=4|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=57|goals=9|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|goals=7|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|goals=4|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=16|goals=7|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Kuban Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=78|goals=39|club=Al-Ain|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} Recent callups The following players were part of a selection and/or have been called up in the last 12 months: |caps=2|goals=0|club=Córdoba B|clubnat=ESP|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Medeama|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Free State Stars|clubnat=SAF|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=90|goals=1|club=Balıkesirspor|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 15 October 2013}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Eskişehirspor|clubnat=TUR|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Vitória Guimarães|clubnat=POR|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Ashanti Gold|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Hearts of Oak|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Aduana Stars|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Ebusua Dwarfs|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liberty Professionals|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Wa All Stars|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship (preliminary squad)}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Maritzburg United|clubnat=SAF|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=SuperSport United|clubnat=SAF|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Mazembe|clubnat=DRC|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Greuther Fürth|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 16 June 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Medeama|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Ashanti Gold|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=New Edubiase United|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Berekum Chelsea|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Heart of Lions|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship (preliminary squad)}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hearts of Oak|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship (preliminary squad)}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=v. , 15 October 2013}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Mazembe|clubnat=DRC|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 16 June 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sogndal|clubnat=NOR|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Helsingborg|clubnat=SWE|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup provisional squad list}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=King Faisal Babes|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Asante Kotoko|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club= Medeama|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Wa All Stars|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sekondi Hasaacas|clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ebusua Dwarfs||clubnat=GHA|latest=2014 African Nations Championship (preliminary squad)}} |caps=20|goals=4|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 16 June 2013}} ;Notes * INJ Player withdrew from the Ghana national football team current squad due to an injury. * WD Player withdrew from the Ghana national football team current squad due to a personal reason. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours Worldwide honours * FIFA World Cup :Quarter-final: 2010 Continental tournaments * Africa Cup of Nations :Winners (4): 1963, 1965, 1978, 1982 :Runners-up (4): 1968, 1970, 1992, 2010 * African Nations Championship : Runners-up (2): 2009, 2014 Continental Subregion * Jalco Cup : Winners (4): 1953, 1955, 1957, 1959 : Runners-up (4): 1951, 1954, 1956, 1958 * Nkrumah Cup : Winners (3): 1959, 1960, 1963 * Azikiwe Cup : Winners (5): 1961, 1962, 1965, 1966, 1967 * West African Nations Cup :Winners (5): 1982, 1983, 1984, 1986, 1987 * CEDEAO Cup : Third place (1): 1991 * WAFU Nations Cup :Winner (1): 2013 : Third place (1): 2010 Continental Multi-sport event * All-Africa Games :Winners: 2011 : Third place (2): 1978, 2003 External links Category:CAF international teams